A Kinky Christmas Eve
by xxsindixx
Summary: Only a few hours till Christmas and Grimmjow and Ichigo are both ready for a little bit of fun.    GrimmIchi X-mas fic


A Kinky Christmas

"Can we go now?" Grimmjow whispered into Ichigo's ear. Ichigo blatantly ignored him and continued listening to the animated, yet boring, story Orihime was telling him.

They were currently attending Nnoitra and Shinji's Christmas Party. It had taken every threat and excuse in the book to get Grimmjow to come with Ichigo and now every five minutes he would ask if they could go yet. It was slowly getting on Ichigo's nerves but he hadn't wanted to come to the party either Shinji had threatened to blackmail him if he hadn't come. And Shinji threatened with a smile on his face, a deadly smile.

Ichigo politely excused himself from Orihime and his conversation, dragging Grimmjow over to the bar.

"Are we leaving now?" Grimmjow asked again, growling a little when he was ignored yet again. The orange haired man ordered them drinks and calmly put his hand on Grimmjow thigh.

"Grimm, we've only been here for an hour. Just bear with it for a little longer then I promise we will go."

"But Ichi-," Grimmjow began.

"Grimm," Ichigo said warningly, "here have a drink."

Ichigo handed his lover a drink, hoping it would keep him occupied for at least a few minutes. Shinji and Nnoitra came over and Shinji quickly began talking to Ichigo.

"How ya holdin' up?" Grimmjow asked Nnoitra.

"I'm 'bout twenty minutes away from walkin' out my own party," He replied simply, "I didn't even want to hav' this. I wanted to fuck him till we both saw stars but ya know this one and his parties. All the fuckin' time."

Grimmjow chuckled, taking a sip of his drink before handing it to Nnoitra.

"Ya need it more than I do," He said.

Nnoitra nodded in appreciation before chugging the drink and handing the empty bottle back to Grimmjow. Shinji turned back to the pair, squeezed Grimmjows shoulder and dragged Nnoitra off to greet some people.

Ichigo took Grimmjows hand and led him through the crowd towards the door.

"Ichi?" Grimmjow asked a little confused.

"Let's go home, Grimm."

The teal haired man had no objections as they made their way to their car and went home.

Grimmjow unlocked the apartment door and held it open for Ichigo before shutting it behind himself. Ichigo sighed as he shed his coat and shoes. He smiled and reached out for his lover, it was Christmas Eve and Ichigo wanted to spend it with the person he loved the most. Grimmjow smirked and pulled Ichigo close to him, bringing him in for a kiss. Ichigo moaned a little as Grimmjow's tongue slid over his bottom lip, asking for entrance which Ichigo happily granted. The teal haired man's tongue invaded the younger's mouth, reacquainting himself with every little crevice.

Grimmjow smirked when he pulled back, revealing a slightly flushed berry.

"Ichi~," Grimmjow said, "since it's Christmas, don't ya think it's a good time to bring out that sexy, little Santa outfit you've been trying to hide from me?"

Ichigo blushed furiously, "How did you know?"

"Hmm, you're not very good at being sneaky," Grimmjow said throwing Ichigo over his shoulder and making his way to their room.

"Grimmjow, put me down," Ichigo declared.

The teal haired man gave his ass a quick spank before putting him down on the bed and straddling his waist.

"So what do ya think? Have I been a good boy, Ichi?" Grimmjow said as he assaulted his little lover's neck.

Ichigo laughed, "Well, I guess we'll just have to see. Won't we?"

"When?" Grimmjow moaned.

"How about on Christmas Day?" Ichigo replied, "You can wait a few hours, can't you?"

The teal haired man groaned before kissing Ichigo again and holding him closer, "You're evil to me, Ichi."

Ichigo laughed as Grimmjow began to tell him something about the party. They lay cuddling in bed waiting for Christmas to come.

Ichigo mentally reminded himself that he'd have to thank Shinji for suggesting the Santa outfit to him not to mention all the other kinky things Shinji had got him as an early Christmas gift. He couldn't wait to see Grimmjow's reaction.


End file.
